Millions of transactions occur daily through the use of payment cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, prepaid cards, etc. Corresponding records of the transactions are recorded in databases for settlement and financial recordkeeping (e.g., to meet the requirements of government regulations). Such data can be mined and analyzed for trends, statistics, and other analyses. Sometimes such data are mined for specific advertising goals, such as to provide targeted offers to account holders, as described in PCT Pub. No. WO 2008/067543 A2, published on Jun. 5, 2008 and entitled “Techniques for Targeted Offers.”
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2009/0216579, published on Aug. 27, 2009 and entitled “Tracking Online Advertising using Payment Services,” discloses a system in which a payment service identifies the activity of a user using a payment card as corresponding with an offer associated with an online advertisement presented to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,330, issued on Oct. 2, 2001 and entitled “Communicating with a Computer Based on the Offline Purchase History of a Particular Consumer,” discloses a system in which a targeted advertisement is delivered to a computer in response to receiving an identifier, such as cookie, corresponding to the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,035,855, issued on Apr. 25, 2006 and entitled “Process and System for Integrating Information from Disparate Databases for Purposes of Predicting Consumer Behavior,” discloses a system in which consumer transactional information is used for predicting consumer behavior.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,168, issued on Jan. 7, 2003 and entitled “System and Method for Gathering and Standardizing Customer Purchase Information for Target Marketing,” discloses a system in which categories and sub-categories are used to organize purchasing information by credit cards, debit cards, checks and the like. The customer purchase information is used to generate customer preference information for making targeted offers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,658, issued on Oct. 28, 2008 and entitled “Method and System to Perform Content Targeting,” discloses a system in which advertisements are selected to be sent to users based on a user classification performed using credit card purchasing data.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0055275, published on Mar. 10, 2005 and entitled “System and Method for Analyzing Marketing Efforts,” discloses a system that evaluates the cause and effect of advertising and marketing programs using card transaction data.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2008/0217397, published on Sep. 11, 2008 and entitled “Real-Time Awards Determinations,” discloses a system for facilitating transactions with real-time awards determinations for a cardholder, in which the award may be provided to the cardholder as a credit on the cardholder's statement.
The disclosures of the above discussed patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.